FF XII Drabbles
by AislinRB
Summary: A series of Drabbles. Rating is only a just in case thing most will likely be rated T. Balthier x OC
1. Sleep

Sleep:

Selene slipped into the Pirate's room using a Silence spell to hide her presence. A quick look around told her his Viera friend was either gone for the time being or rooming somewhere else. She hoped the later, it would have her more time. She passed a quick glance at the Sky Pirate, he was dead sleeping. Good... Selene started going through the room. It was here she knew it!

He let out a noise and shifted, drawing her attention back. Selene had to fight a giggle, what a pose! He was sleeping all stretched out, chest and stomach bare now that the blanket had fallen to his waist. At least he was wearing pants, she could see them from where his leg was poking out from under the coverings. Oh if there had been some way to get a picture of that! Her amusement turned to irritation.. there was her locket. The damned Pirate had taken to wearing it around his neck! Ugh! The Gods hated her.

Selene crept to the bed side, kneeling down she studied him. Trying to figure out the best way to get it off without him waking or him grabbing onto her. He shifted again, the handle of a pistol peeking out from under the pillow. Yep.. definitely do NOT want to startle him. She'd seen how good of a shot he was. He really was a handsome man, this was the first time she'd been close enough to get a really good look at him. He had his scars but nothing too obvious or detracting in anyway. More muscled then she'd originally taken him for- he was built lean like a swimmer or dancer but had a touch more bulk then one. But then he'd have to be strong to stay alive in these times. Taller to, she noted. But then it was easy to forget how tall he was when he stood beside a Viera so often, especially when you weren't used to being close to him.

Selene reached out for the locket, fingers stopping centimeters from it when he made a sound again. She looked back at his face, still sleeping. She looked down at her fingers again, so close...she stayed like that a moment then sighed. This was not worth it. There was no way she'd get it away from him without him catching her... or shooting first in that half awake and half asleep state if she startled him. She took her hand back and stood up. There would be another- less dangerous time. Before she left Selene did however take the few seconds it took to pick the majority of the covers from where they had fallen on the floor and put them back on the bed.

As she exited the way she came she missed the one open green eye that watched her go and the smirk that played on Balthiers face. Once she was gone he pulled his blankets back up and sat, thinking about the not so encounter. She'd had her moment and let it go... how odd.

Fran entered. "Still awake?"

Balthier yawned. "Just woke."

"From?"

He looked at the window again, she'd be back. "A dream." he grinned. "A very pleasant dream... pleasant but also very unsatisfying"

Fran gave him a confused look as she watched him yawn again and curl back up under his covers. Balthier waved a small 'good night' to her and close his eyes. Such were thoughts best left to the more awake mind after all. 


	2. Bath

Bath:

It was a nice quiet evening after a rather uneventful day. As he poured another glass of Dalmascian wine Balthier could not help but wonder at the calm before the storm that was sure to come. For now however he enjoyed the alone time. Just him, a warm bath of nicely scented water and a bottle of perfectly aged Dalmascian wine, the second and by far the better of the two tonight. The book sitting just out of reach was another plus but he wasn't in a hurry to pick it up just yet. There was something missing...he frowned. Something that was very late coming.

A soft sound reached his ears as his window opened. Ahhhh there it was... better late then never, she was so predictable his Moon Thief. He smirked as he watched the lithe form of his 'guest' slip through the window. Moonlight turning a halo of glowing silver upon her golden hair washing her ice blue eyes a bright grey. He leaned back in the tub, sipping at his wine as he watched her scan the room. Knowing the instant she found him. The most adorable red tinged her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Care to join me, Selene?"

Those lovely eyes of ice blue narrow at him. "No."

"Too bad." He sighed. "For I have the most wonderful wine, and the water has bubbles."

"Are you drunk?" Selene asked

"Not nearly as much as I thought I would be by this time I assure you." He smirked at her

"My locket." She demanded

Balthier sighed. "So predictable. Is that really the only reason you come here? Because I won't give you back your pretty little bauble."

"Is there another reason I should have?"

"How about my charming company for starters."

"You think you're charming." A ghost of a smile graced her lips. "You really are drunk."

"You weren't saying that in the market the other day. Or was your hand down my pants just you're way of saying hello?"

Her blush deepened. "I did not have my hand down your pants. I had them down you're pocket. An no it's not the way I say hello... it is however the way I try to take back something that's mine from stubborn Pirates who don't play nice."

"Well you will need to work on your subtly then. Thief."

"Just give it back to me and we can end this."

"And if I don't want to end it?"

She threw up her hands. "Fine, you're obviously in no mood to talk. I'll come back another time." she made for the window

This was what he was waiting for. "Too bad, because I happen to have what you're looking for right here." he held up the locket they'd been playing this cat and mouse game over. "Still don't want to join me?"

"No." Selene glared at him she approached but not close enough to get a good look at him. "Hand it over Pirate" She held out her hand.

Balthier dangled it in front of her. A michevious grin spreading. "If you want it you'll have to come get it."

They shared a silent battle of wills as they stared each other down. He saw her muscles contract and prepared to move just as quickly as she was about to. Selene got her hand around the locket just as his unoccupied arm wrapped around her waist. Balthier dropped the trinket on the floor and then had both hands to pulled her into the water with him. The result of the small struggle the issued was Selene with her back to his chest, both his arms around her and his legs on either side of her, with a fair amount of the bath water now on the floor. A mess to be cleaned up later. She let out the most interesting curses in Dalmascian and her native Rozarrian... there was even a bit of his native tongue of Archadian spattered in there. To which he had to wonder where she learned such words.

What an enigma she was. She carried herself and spoke with the inflictions of a lady, danced like a whore, picked pockets when it pleased her and cursed like a common thug soldier. Such an amusing contradiction. "My dear you really must stop moving, I am just a man after all and all this squirming... well you get the idea" Balthier said lowly in her ear. His hold on her loosening from forceful restraint to a tight embrace when she relaxed. Balthier took the rare moment of closeness to admire her beauty. And by the Gods she was beautiful, fine featured, full lips. She wasn't what he'd call overly skinny, she had too much of an athletic build to her- but neither was she overly muscled. She was slender but still had graceful curves. Balthier had to wonder at her past. What was she before the Occupation of her current home? and what drove her to be what she was now? And how she came to be so far from her homeland and why? But those questions were too deep for tonight and would wait for another time. "Now we can talk comfortably."

"You call this comfortable?"

"Indeed. Now about your trinket. Are you ready to tell me why it is so important to you yet? For such an ugly thing."

"It just is."

He chuckled tipping her face to face his. "Come now you can do better then that."

"I really can't." Selene tossed her head so she was facing forward and leaned away. Balthier let her.

"And why not?"

"Because I can't trust you."

"Oh?" His trademark smirk was back on his lips. "And why is that?"

"Do you really need an explanation?" Selene deadpanned

Balthier chuckled. "I suppose not." He leaned back, shifting into a more comfortable position. "I have done some research on your locket. It's workmanship is fine indeed, odd considering the inferior materials it's made of. Even the stones are not of what is considered an overly valuable grade. Fran says it looks worthless but she senses much magicks in it. Which is what I can only assume makes it so precious to you. As a Mage."

"Sorceress." Selene said softly.

Balthier blinked at her. "Excuse me?" he wasn't sure he heard that right.

"I'm not a Mage. I'm a Sorceress."

And so our mystery deepens. "Impossible, the Naturals were hunted to extinction centuries ago."

"I didn't say there were many of us did I?"

She had a point- but it did explain a lot of what Fran sensed from her. "So then if you are what you say you are, why does that piece of junk hold so dear to you?"

"It just does."

Balthier sighed closing his eyes in not totally mock frustration. "My dear Selene you do not play this game well at all."

"I was not aware we were playing a game."

Balthier opened his eyes again to look down at the woman in his arms, this close and with her head bowed forward as she tried not to sit too close to his body, he could see the series of small discolourations on the back of her neck that signified scaring of some kind. Another level to add to the mystery. But if Selene did not trust him enough to tell him the real reason behind the locket he knew she would not trust him enough with the secrets of her past. Balthier could actually relate to that, they all had things they did not talk about in their pasts. Instead he settled for leaning forward, putting them in full contact again "Oh but we are my dear Thief." he whispered in her ear, enjoying the small shudder of her body and slight quicking of breath and deepening of blush. Balthier lightly caressed Selene's arms, pulling her closer to him. Now this game was much more fun. He let the touch linger when she didn't fight him, let his breath play on the back of her neck. Just as Selene relaxed again into his hold he smirked. "Well enough of the game tonight I think." he let her go and stood up. "The water is much too cold to continue and the wine almost gone." he left her in the water and took the few steps to his clothes. Keeping his back to her. Hearing the small sound come from Selene Balthier looked over his shoulder. "

Offering her a roguish smirk he chided lightly. "Now now... it's not polite to stare you know." Knowing full well he was giving her the most wonderful view of his nude backside. "Not that I'm complaining of course. But I will expect some reward in kind if you..."

"Oh shut up Pirate." Selene cursed him and turned away. Leaving Balthier to laugh and pull his pants on. When Balthier turned back around with a towel on his head and another in hand he bit back a gasp. Selene stood with her back to him, wringing out her shirt. All across her back where scars, but not scars you would expect from the blade or whip. These were too uniform, to patterned... like... carvings. There was a grotesque sort of elegance to them, but before he could puzzle out the pattern to see if it meant anything he might know they were covered up as she slid her shirt back on.

"Here." he handed her the towel in hand. "At least you can be somewhat dry before you leave."

Selene nodded and took it, drying herself as best she could. "The locket" she gasped as if just remembering it. She knelt searching for it.

Balthier watched for moment liking the view. Before he chuckled and held it up. "For a thief you're rather unobservant at times."

Selene stood to glare at him. "Give it back."

Balthier rolled his eyes. "Back to that game again are we?"

"We never left it."

"When you are ready to tell me why it is so precious to you... I **may** be ready to give it back, for a price of course." He opened another decanter of wine. "Joining me?" he held it out.

"No." She stated going for the window. "Another night I tire of games this evening." Selene was gripping the sill with one foot on the window and one foot still on the floor when she was hugged from behind again.

"So soon?" Balthier asked from behind her. "You know if you are tired of this game you can easily win it. Just tell me what I want to know."

Her grip tightened. "No."

"No?" He sounded amused. "Then shall we play another... more fun game?" he leaned in and she could smell the sweetness of the wine on his breath

"Not tonight."

The silence hung a moment before he sighed. "Pity. Very well be on your way if you must." Balthier moved his hands from hugging her to sitting on her hips. He felt her body start to move. "But before you do..." he placed a light kiss to the back of her neck making her freeze. "An idea of what you'll be missing." he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping the lobe slightly. He let her go after that. "Good evening my dear thief." Balthier went to sit pouring another wine. He heard more then saw Selene leave- only the fluttering of the curtains behind her.

He toasted the window. "To another night then little Moon Thief." The game was just getting interesting after all. Balthier wondered just now far he could push her.

For her part Selene sat in her room once she got home and changed glaring in the relative direction of the Inn where the blasted sky pirate was staying, confused over the touching and kiss. She grumbled to herself about stupid pirates and rubbed the back of her neck where he'd kissed her. The touch of his lips lingering for some reason. "Another night..." she finally growled dimming her lights and preparing to sleep. Her head hurt too much to think on the night's events right now. 


	3. Poison

OCC: I actually had a hard time with this one. I am still not totally happy with it and will likely go back and do some editing someday.. but for now it is what it is.

Poison:

Balthier woke with a groggy groan. This didn't look like the Strahl or the room he and Fran were staying in while in the city... so where was he? Last thing he remembered was...

"Don't move." a soothing voice said as a cool cloth was placed on his brow. Grey/Green eyes opened, that did not sound like Fran- or any of his female companions... though it did sound familiar.

"You." He said, eyes going wide for a moment. Of all the beings, friends and enemies alike, in the world that he would expect to wake to the pretty, blond thief was not one

"Hello Balthier." Selene greeted with a cheeky smile, amusement sparking her blue eyes. "I'd ask how you were feeling but considering the shape you're in I can guess the answer. I've already had someone go to find Fran."

"Well you're a persistant one."

"So you keep saying."

"I don't have you're locket with me."

"I know." At his look the blonde woman winked. "I searched you while you were sleeping." It was then he noticed his vest, belts, pouches and shoes were neatly beside the bed.

"Then why are you here? And just where is here?" Balthier tried to sit up. Firm hands pushed him back down. Either she was stronger then she looked or he was feeling weaker then the thought. He met her gaze surprised at the worry he saw there.

"I said don't move. You did a good job nullifying the poison but it still took a lot of work to keep you breathing. You're going to be weak for a while yet." Selene sat back down and offered him some water. "I'm surprised honestly you made it as far as you did."

"And where did I make it?"

"About 2 feet from my front door. You're lucky I was home."

He looked around the room, the little he could see of the space was filled with books, maps, and various charts of all kinds. Seemed she had a hobby or two. Other then that there was little that told him anything about her or where he actually was within the city.

"So what happened?" She asked

"Ran afoul with a Viper." He noticed her wince. "Run into them yourself have you?" he smirked

"once or twice. Ruined a lot of clothing thanks to them."

The door knocked. Selene answered. Fran entered nodding a greeting to the shorter blonde. Her nose wrinkled at the scent of poison that lingered on him but said nothing. As the ladies spoke of the occurrence and treatment Balthier dressed on shaking legs. Then Fran helped him to the door. "thank you." he said softly to Selene who shrugged and waved them off.

On their way back Balthier made note of the route and area... he just might want to pay a visit later. Especially if he noticed anything was missing.


	4. Party

Party

Selene Rafrasion sighed as she leaned against the wall watching the crowd. What she wouldn't give to get rid of this dress, or at least the corset and heels. This was a friends wedding however and she'd promised to not only behave but look the part of the well bred young lady she was. Natal had been a friend since they were very young children stealing sweets from behind the cook's back. She'd been the daughter of her mothers Lady's Maid. Such a life time ago, Selene thought. Through the best and worst Natal had been there for her and even when she'd left that world and life behind her friend had never once asked why or tried to make her explain anything. Selene still adored her for it. She looked around the room shifting uncomfortably. The whole affair was lavish to the point of ridiculous and her dress weighed a ton. It was pretty to be sure with it's yards of multi-hued white and pink fabric and delicately embroidered gold and silver birds and flowers. After so many years wearing only the most practical of clothing Selene had come to realize that pretty and practical rarely went hand in hand when it came to clothing. How in the Abyss had she ever worn stuff like this everyday, all day?

A familiar figure cutting through the crowd caught her attention. The all black ensemble made the blond do a double take, just to be sure. What was that damned Sky Pirate doing here? As Balthier made his way to the gift table Selene moved toward him with every intention of demanding just that answer. She made it all of a handful of steps when another guest took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Ice blue eyes continued to track the Pirates steps however as Balthier moved a few more times throughout the crowd stopping to talk here and there with people but never moving close. As soon as it was polite to do so Selene excused herself but now she'd lost sight of him. Deciding it was best to get some fresh air, if only to help her forget about the damnable man, she headed for the balcony.

Selene was leaned against the railing enjoying the view of the gardens and doing everything in her power to NOT think of a certain Pirate when the familiar, cultured drawl of the mentioned Sky Pirate interrupted her thoughts. "Well, well. I thought it might have been you- that dress really does not become you my dear." Selene let out a small growl of annoyance as she turned to him. Balthier was leaned casually against the doorway back inside, arms crossed. He really did cut a wonderful figure in black. His clothing as always well tailored and fashionable, and far more formal then anything she'd seen him in before. Though she noticed he still skidded on the edge or propriety by wearing his jewelry. Not that he was ever one for propriety.

"Not my choice." Selene wrinkled her nose as the mention of her dress. "What are you doing here Pirate?"

"I should be asking you that." He pushed off the frame. "What's the mark this time Selene?"

"Mark?" Selene backed up as he stalked forward. He appeared angry. Why she couldn't fathom, she hadn't done anything... well yet.

"Yes, your mark? What are you after here?"

"I don't have a mark." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Balthier quickly caged her in when she made to slide around him. Backing her up against the rail, hands on either side her her. Using his larger body to block the petite blond's escape.

"Oh?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow leaning in. "And I am to believe that am I?"

Selene flushed at his closeness, by the Fates he was handsome and she would be hard pressed to find any hot blooded young woman who wouldn't envy this position right now. She made a point to focus instead on the collar of his shirt and the nearly invisible whorls of embroidery that decorated the neck. "Believe what you want." She prided herself on keeping a steady voice. "It hardly matters to me."

"It should."

"And why is that?"

"I may play this sort of game nicely over a worthless bauble like your locket but I won't allow any of these kinds of shenanigans in a place such as this."

Selene glared at his collar. "Are you threatening me?"

Balthier tucked a finger under her chin tilting her head up. The hard, glaring, ice blue eyes of the thief met the serious green/gray of the sky pirate. "Is there a reason I should?" he part asked and part challenged. "I am not a man to cross Selene. There is very little that will set off my temper but harassing a friend of mine in anyway is a one of them. Now I am only going to be polite about this one last time... one are you after here?"

Selene knew she should just admit she was a guest and be done with it. But now her back was up and she didn't care to explain anything... not to him. "The only thing I'm after is my locket, so unless your next words are to tell me you're handing it back- this conversation is done." She shoved past him and went inside before he could stop her.

Balthier watched her go, so the kitten thought she had claws did she... interesting. He followed her, he'd have to keep a close eye on her tonight. Jaffe was a very good friend and business partner. Not to mention very wealthy and in a crowd like this...if anything went wrong... he'd be disgraced. Balthier knew Jaffee would recover from it quickly but that was beside the point. It would not happen, not while he was here. He headed back inside with the determination to see nothing went wrong tonight.

Selene was still fuming when she was asked back to the dance floor. Completely focused on forgetting the encounter she deciding that dancing the rest of the night away and leaving irritating Sky pirates to their own business sounded like a very good idea.

Balthier watched her dance and laugh for a couple of rounds. The dress really was a hideous but he admitted, Selene somehow still make a very lovely vision, one he couldn't trust not to cause trouble. So as he continued to mingle among the guests he kept a close eye on his little Moon Thief. Eventually charming a relative of Jaffe's pretty bride to taking a turn around the dance floor with him.

Selene might have determinedly lost track of the Pirate but she could still feel his eyes on her. Right now she had a different issue. One the made her very very thankful, for the first time that night, for the layers and layers of the 'monster dress' as she kept having to politely reminder her less then sober dance partner to mind her toes and keep his hands at a proper height on her waist. Reminder herself that smacking someone out of the blue would be very embarrassing to Natal and her Groom. By the time a hand laid on her shoulder to cut in Selene was ready to kiss her savior. At least until she turned around, her words of thanks turned into a groan of 'not you'.

Balthier chuckled. "Come now is that any way to greet your saviour?" He teased as he pulled her from her current partner and into the steps of a waltz.

"I could have handled it." Selene sniffed.

"I know." His lips twisted up into his usual smug smirk. "Question is however, why didn't you? He was out of line several times. You had every right to smack him and walk away. No one would have said anything." He leaned down. "Or perhaps you would have preferred turning him into a toad." he added lowly

"A toad? Well now there's a thought. Unfortunately that particular curse can only be broken when the one who casts it kisses said toad." She wrinkled her nose. "And I for one hate toads... no matter their form."

"Are you serious?" Balthier had to ask, not entirely sure she wasn't pulling his leg.

Selene rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I hardly have the power to turn every annoying person in my life into a toad. Which is very good for you."

"Insulting me now?"

"Well ignoring you has seemed to fail me."

"What are you up to Moon Thief?"

"You mean besides trying to enjoy my evening."

Balthier gave her a flat look as he answered with a simple. "Yes." The dance would be done soon and he was sure she'd bolt the second it was.

"You really want to know what my mark is tonight?" Selene asked

"Of course."

"Alright I intend to walk away from here tonight with the most precious treasure this night has to offer."

"And that is?" Now we were getting somewhere. The dance ended and she smiled at him. Balthier felt his heart skip a beat at the look on her face. Gods the woman had a stunning smile.

"Figure it out." She winked then did just as he thought she would, she bolted. But not before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Balthier shook his head and hit the refreshment bar. Which was where Jaffee joined him. A tall, dark man with an easy smile.

"I see you've met Selene."

"You know her?"

"Not very well but she's a close friend on my wife's and quite a charming one at that. Why?"

"No reason." Bathlier shrugged. "She is a mild acquaintance of mine, one I was surprised to see here this evening." So she'd been a invited guest, interesting. If she was invited though it begged the question of why she said she was going to be leaving with a precious treasure.

Jaffee laughed. "I see the Fates have been working hard again." He patted his friends shoulder. "Come old friend. Let's share a drink over the card tables in the other room. And you can tell me all about your 'acquaintance' with this friend of Natal's."

"Not that sort of acquaintance." Balthier chuckled

"Balthier I have known you far to long to think that a pretty girl like that would be anything **but **that sort of acquaintance to you."

Balthier shook his head and followed his friend. "Or perhaps **you** can tell **me **more about this woman who has managed to land the 'most eligible' bachelor in the underworld as her husband."

"Perhaps, but I imagine your story is more interesting."

"Perhaps."

By the end of the evening Balthier was in the middle of saying goodbye when he caught sight of Selene again. Thankfully out of the monstrosity she'd worn earlier and into something that made her much nicer to look at. She spoke softly with Natal as the two women shared a hug.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Sel?" The young bride was saying. "I know it's not far to your Inn room but it is rather late. You could stay, we have plenty of guest rooms."

"I'll be fine." Selene said letting the other woman go "Now go enjoy your wedding night."

"I know but..."

"Would it make you feel better if she had a escort?" Balthier asked cutting into the conversation.

"I hardly need..." Selene started to protest but Natal wasn't listening anyway.

"Oh would you? Thank you Balthier I would feel better knowing she wasn't wandering the streets alone at this hour."

"It would be my pleasure." Balthier gave her a polite but devastating smile as he raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Madame."

"Didn't either of your listen to me? I said I don't need a..."

Balthier took her arm in his. "Come along Selene, let's leave the newly weds to the rest of their evening."

He had a point so Selene let him pull her along. Waving her good byes they walked silence as she waiting until they were a distance away before she dropped his arm... well tried to. He held her hand tightly. "Let go."

"Not yet." Balthier replied. He was very much enjoying the walk.

"I am not taking you to my Inn."

"I am not asking to you." Though he sort of wished she would

"So let go." She tugged again, trying to get her arm loose.

"Give me what you stole."

"Stole?"

"The most precious treasure you were talking about." Anything to keep this lasting a bit longer.

"Oh that."

"Yes that. If you give it over now then I can still return it to Jaffe before...what are you laughing for?" He asked her as she started giggling.

"Tell me Balthier, did you enjoy this evening?"

Now he was confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"A very important one. Just answer me."

"Of course I did but what does that have to..." He paused, eyes going wide.

"Now you get it." She smirked. "After all not all treasures are material things Pirate."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "No..." He stopped meeting her eyes. Sneaking little Moon Thief. Making his stress over nothing. "No they're not."

Selene cocked her head at him, "You still have my hand." She reminded him, eyes wide when his hand slid along her cheek, tangling in her hair as he cupped her head. "What are you doing?"

"Punishment. For your little game." He smirked leaning in.

Selene brushed bright red. "Ummm... Balthier this isn't really..."

His lips brushed over her jaw suddenly, by her ear. "Sure I can't convince you to let me take you to your Inn room?"

"I..." Damn it her voice was thick and his cologne was very nice. She could bury her nose in his shirt right when and there and breath deeply. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

He pulled back. "Then I suppose this is goodbye." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Good night, my little Moon Thief."

"Good night." She said softly as he walked away. Heart hammering...what the hell just happened anyway? And just how the hell could that damned Man go from being such an irritation to something she...Selene shook her head. What the hell? "Not like it means anything anyway." She muttered going on her way.

Balthier wasn't sure himself was possessed him to do that. But he had come to one more realization tonight. That woman was dangerous, in more ways then one.


	5. Dance

OCC: This one goes way way back to the beginning. The first meeting of Selene and Balthier.

FFXII- Dance

The House, as Rabanstre's underground den of guilty pleasures was fondly called, was as always full of the spices scents of incense and perfume. Fran hated the place and always shoved him into the bath the second he walked in the door, all the while grumbling at the stench that clung to his clothing and skin. Baltheir didn't mind it at all however. The House was this city's best kept secret- well one of them. Completely illegal in the Empire occupied country it ran every delight known to man with in it's walls. From bed partners of very choice and preference to it's gaming tables and stage entertainment. Even it's alcohol was the best in the region. Over all it was an excellent place to both unwind and do the type of business that was right up the Pirate's ally, as Balthier was doing now. After all places like this made tongues loose and the name of the game tonight was 'information', as was this beauty. Balthier thought as he turned eyes to the stage as the dancers came and took their places. His attention now only half on the cards in his hand, his table companions not yet drunk enough to participate in any worthwhile conversation. So Balthier temporarily ignored them as the dancers started their performance. Up until the Occupation these dancers would have been celebrated members of their society, Dalmascan dancers had once been well renowned for the grace and beauty for which they moved. But now under the harsh thumb of the Empire these girls, who's very existence was the only thing keeping the traditions of Dalmasca's artistic past alive, where nothing more then cheap entertainment for the seedier side of the city's population. It was sad in a way, that such talents could very well be lost forever if given enough time. But that was not what had caught his eye.

This was the third time Balthier had had the pleasure of seeing this particular troupe perform. Their Lead being was drew his attention. She stood out for many reasons, one being the fact that unlike her companions she remained completely covered, head to toe in various costumes that both hide and tease, a good way to stand out when the rest of the girls around you were half to mostly naked. Tonight was a fiery arrangement of yellow, orange and red silks with golden accessories. Little more then artfully woven scarves. It perfectly set off the goldenrod hair and sunkissed skin. She was not native Dalmascan he could tell that much. Her hair was too dark a gold and her skin, while tanned, lacked the pure natural dusk of the natives of this country. But it was her eyes that really gave her away. Never had Balthier seen a more pure and piercing shade of ice blue.

She always moved to the rhythm all her own as she spun her steps to the music. Once she started it was easy to see why she was so popular as she wove her stories through the fluid grace known to Dalmascan dances, with the fiery passion of Rozzarian dances and with the sharp tight twists he recognized as distinctly Archadian. All together it made for great entertainment indeed. Balthier knew more then one man tonight would be going home 'entranced' by this Siren.

"Hey Drak, come on you can't play that... it's worthless." One of his companions was complaining.

"It's all I got... come on it's worth more then it looks." The Rozzarian Pirate who called himself Drak responded.

"Let him keep it." Balthier was quick to stop the argument about to start. His companions might not be drunk enough to share anything useful in the information department, but they were certainly drunk enough to start a brawl.

"You aren't even looking at it." The first to complain stated

"That's because he's too easily sidetracked by a pretty face. " Drak teased. "Careful 'friend' if you keep letting the sluts distract you you'll lose this game."

"Don't be so sure." Balthier drawled turning back to his table. "Looking at them is certainly more pleasurable then staring at your faces." He tossed back a shot and laid his bet. A small fortune but he already knew what cards where in his hand.

"Are you calling us ugly?" Drak asked

"Of course not." Balthier smirked

"Good." Dark went to his hand.

"I'm calling you less then pleasurable to look at."

"Huh?" Drak didn't get it but his second companion did as he burst into laughter as he laid his bet.

"Nevermind Drak, way above you. Just play."

Balthier turned back to stage letting the other two bet back and forth as the pot grew. Finally it was time to lay down the cards. As predicted Balthier won.

"No way... you cheated." Drak accused

"How could I possibly cheat when you dealt the cards?" Balthier asked.

"I don't know but you did." Drak growled. "We're playing again..."

"Maybe later." The dancers were moving through the crowd now that their show was done. Joining in at the tables to play with the patrons of the House.

"No now..." He fisted a hand in Balthiers vest

Balthier's eyes narrowed. "You don't want to do this here 'friend.' Trust me." the Sky Pirate held his hands loosely at his sides, close to his firearms. "The Matron won't like it and I for one would rather her on my side."

Drak's fist shook in rage. The Lead from the dance troupe slid up to Drak. Putting a soft, ringed, hand on the one twisted in Balthier's vest. "Come now Sir. We're all friends here aren't we?" She asked sweetly. Balthier was struck by her beauty as she lowered her eyes teasingly. Red painted full lips offering a promising smile. "There are far better times be had then beating someone to a bloody pulp." She leaned in, whispering into Drak's ear. "Why don't you come with me and I can show you heh?"

Drak looked at the girl, something entered his eyes and his skin paled. Which perked Balthier's curiosity... was that recognition? If it had been then why was the other Pirate suddenly so ill at ease over the a simple dancing girl. Balthier studied her but saw no reason for the reaction of the Rozarrian Pirate. Still Balthier's senses were telling him something wasn't quite right here. "I..." As quickly as it came on it left and he growled again. "Fine." He shoved Balthier back, but the taller man kept his feet. "Later." He then stomped off.

"That was close." Balthier's other table mate sighed. "Sorry for my partner, drink doesn't always agree with him."

The Lead smiled brightly. "Oh that's alright, but it might be a good idea for you to make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"I will, thanks." The man left as well. Balthier sighed as he started gathering up his winnings. Looks like it what he wanted was going to have to wait for now for that information.

"That's some winnings." The girl said. "To think you Pirates had so much to play with."

Balthier said nothing, his gut feeling that something was off was growing.

"Not very talkative are you?" The girl asked slipping closer. "That's alright, I don't mind the silent type."

"Why did you interfere?" He asked her

"Why wouldn't I? It would be bad for everyone if a fight broke out."

"But that is not all."

"Oh come on... you really think someone like me could possibly have an alternative motive." He eyed her again.

"I suppose not." He offered her a roguish smirk, not for once believing that statement. "Care to join me tonight?"

Now it was her turn to smile. "Sorry but I don't do that sort of thing."

"No?"

She shook her head. Reaching for and picking up a locket from the pile. Drak's bet...the worthless thing. "How about I just take this as payment for my services."

"What services? You've hardly provided me with any 'services' yet this evening to note"

"Funny and here I thought keeping you from getting your nose bloodied was a service."

He grabbed the locket from her hand. "I think not."

"Why not?"

"Because beautiful women deserve beautiful things and this...' Balthier held it up. "Is definitely not a beautiful thing." he watched her closely, there it something in her eyes. She hid it well... very well... but it was there.

She seemed irritated at first, far more then she should have been, but she easily smiled "What is it your suggesting?"

He leaned down. "Come with me and see."

She looked fleetingly at the locket he was holding then at him and back. "I already said I don't do that sort of thing."

"Pity." He straightened shoving the locket in his pocket. "But if you are completely sure..." he let the innuendo fall off. Waiting to see what she would do. At her silence he nodded 'Good evening then Miss." he walked away. Missing the coldness that entered the ice blue eyes of the dancer as she glared at his back and the determined purse of her lips.


	6. Mating Rituals

Really short one, but I wanted to try and write something from Fran's point of view and still have it part of these.

Mating Rituals

The more she observed Hume's the more Fran was sure that there were something she would never be able to understand. Their very odd mating rituals being among those things. Why did Hume's insist on making it so unbelievably complicated? If a Viera wanted to mate they found a partner and mated... that simple. If they were blessed with a life out of the union the couple would live together, separate from their home villages until the kit was old enough to learn the Way of the Wood, then they would return one again to those separate homes with the child going with either the mother or father depending on it's gender. Then if the urge struck again at a later date they would wander out, find another to mate and repeat.

Hume's on the other hand tended to mate for life after a very long and complicated dance of pursuit and catch and while there were many rules and rituals that might interfere with that simplistic theory in all her years living among them Fran had seen even the most 'liberal' minded of Hume's fall to the eventuality of following that dance.

And Balthier was definitely among the most liberal of minded Hume's she'd ever met. But Fran had to wonder why he continued on this particular path. Her head cocked to the side her ears and nose twitching as she observed the closed door to her fellow pirate's room. The thief was back, she hear the murmurings of their voices and sense the rising heat of the thief's temper as well as the cool amusement that continually rolled off Balthier. Again the dance was on. Why Balthier didn't just take the woman and be done with it and why the woman did not just let him... both insisting on this strange game of words rather then giving into what they both obviously wanted it Fran did not understand. This silly little game of cat and mouse could end so easily. The thief simply take back what she insisted was hers and just as easily as Balthier could give it back. Fran did not like out easily this woman kept getting on board the Strahl ; however Bathier ignored her complaints and advice and continued to allow the intrusions- another thing she did not understand.

Fran shook her head. Hume's really were the strangest of creatures who made things so unnecessarily difficult. The Viera went back to her own quarters, those two were giving her a headache.


	7. Mourning

A huge thank you to my reviewers/followers. I am so happy these are being enjoyed. I ran out of prompts for this one for a little while. But thanks to a couple friends I have a few more now :)

Mourning

Balthier sat alone in the Inn room. Fran had finally chased away the others knowing that what he needed right now most was to be alone, even if it was only for a little while. Balthier poured more wine and toasted the stars. "Farewell... father." he said softly, downing the glass and turning for the bottle on the table. Cid may have been cracked but he was still his father and the pain of his loss cut deep. A flutter behind him drew Balthier's attention but he didn't turn around. "Now is not a good night dear Moon Thief." He responded to the light step behind him, telling him the pale beauty was ignoring him. Balthier was just starting to turn around to tell her again, this time less politely, to go away when slender but strong arms suddenly circled around him.

"I'm sorry." Selene's voice was soft, not her usual demeanor. Which was the only thing that made him pause.

The tall pirate took a breath, "I am afraid my dear I do not follow you."

"I am sorry for the loss of your father Ffamran meid Bunansa." Selene buried her face in his back. "I am so sorry." Her gentle touch and tone burst the dam that had built in his chest. Balthier grit his teeth and put a hand to his eyes as the tears welled and fell. Thankful for her support and silence as his sorrow took rule over his pride.

Selene let him mourn, offering no words as she held him tight. She knew too well the pain of the loss of someone close and knew that any more words would be meaningless at this stage.

Balthier cured the fit a few moments later as he finally composed himself again. Drying his eyes with a rough hand he straightened, taking Selene's hand as he pulled from her hug and faced her. "How did you know?"

She cocked her head, eyes of ice blue confused a moment. "Know what?"

"My name." He tightened his grip when she made to pull her hand away. "How did you know?"

"I made an inquiry of course. It took time to find but it wasn't like it was impossible."

"Heh." Balthier put on his usual confident smirk, knowing just how much that 'little inquiry' would have entailed. "Then while we're on the subject. Perhaps now you'd like to finally tell me why the 10th in line for the Rozarrian throne, Selene Rafrasion heir to House Rafrasion, is here."

"Curiosity mostly." Selene said, not really that surprised he knew. She had the feeling he'd either figure it out or buy the information eventually.

"More then that I think." Balthier didn't have the energy to push the subject when she didn't elaborate further so he sighed and instead added "Thank you."

Selene's lips turned into a half smile. "You're welcome. Now get some rest. The 'leading man' needs his strength after all." She stepped back and pushed him toward the bed.

Balthier pulled her tight against him as his legs his the bed at the knees and he sat, not willing to let her go just yet, opening his mouth.

Selene quickly place a finger on his lips. "No more tonight Pirate." Ice blue eyes danced with humour and dare he think a tiny bit of mischief, as she pushed him back. "Rest." She repeated. "I'll stay until Fran returns."

Balthier let her slip from his arms, again not having the energy to play any more of the game tonight, as he lay back. He watched her sit and stare out window, the tune she'd started to hum a soothing balm on his troubled mind and heart as his eyes fell closed and he drifted into a restless sleep.

Selene turned from the window when his breathing evened out. She stood, drifting to the door on silent feet. He's sleeping. She told Fran as she opened the door, careful not let the light from the hall spill as far as the bed.

Fran nodded. He is greaty troubled. the Viera said as she entered. "You have soothed him much."

Selene shrugged. "I doubt that."

"One day we will talk you and I. There us much we must discuss I think."

"One day. Right now I have places to be, I leave this to you." Selene hopped on the window.

Fran nodded again, this time in good bye as Selene left. Sharp eyes watching the young man as he tossed and turned. Reaching out to sooth his brow, murmuring to him as she continued to wonder if this was friend or foe who helped so much yet gave so little.


	8. Night

Night:

Candlelight case a soft flickering spectrum of faded golden light as the locket twirled on it's chain, the only thing actually pretty about it. "You know I can't feel that right?" Selene told her bed partner as he lay beside her, lightly tracing the symbols on her upper back.

"Oh really? Then perhaps this," Balthier ran his fingers between the rows of odd scared symbols that adorned the his Moon Thief's back from nape of her neck to where the sheet was pooled at her waist. He already knew the symbols ended just above her buttocks. He leaned over "Or this." placing a kiss on her shoulder, smirking at the pleased sigh that came from her. Green eyes focusing on the object in her hand, knowing that even though she reacted Selene's attention was honed nearly completely on the necklace. Well that just wasn't going to do at all. The Pirate decided it was time his lover turned her attention back to something largely more entertaining that some gaudy piece of jewelry. He'd puzzle out how she got her hands on it later.

Selene dragged her gaze away from the object in hand, scowling over her shoulder. "Enough, it's over."

"Not yet." Balthier argued as he placed a hand under her, palm on her stomach. "I seem to remember promising 'till morning'." he kissed her shoulder again. "And unless I am mistaken, morning is still quite a ways off."

"A boast made from too much wine." Selene shifted, unable to really move as he hovered over her. "This was a mistake and while I don't regret it." She finally got free enough to sit, tucking the sheets around her. "We really can not continue this any further."

"I see." Balthier leaned back, fingers still playing on the ends of her long goldenrod hair. "So this was only to get back your locket I take it." He'd suspected as much though he really hadn't thought Selene the sort of woman to use her body in such a way.

Selene was, to say the least, offended. "Of course not!' She spun, "I'd never..." the locket was quickly relieved from her grasp. "Oh... you..." she huffed, trying not to let his display of near nudity distract her any more then it already had tonight. "You..."

Balthier sat back, allowing the sheet to just barely cover him as he gave her a challenging and smug smirk. "Sky Pirate." He half reminded her. "I think now is a good time to finally answer my question. Why is this so important to you?"

Selene glared ice blue daggers at him. "It just is."

"That answer is getting tiring my dear," He lay back putting his hands behind his head. "you will have to do much better."

"Fine." Selene straddled the pirate as she kissed him again.

Balthier felt that compared to previously this kiss of hers felt forced. Like she was doing it because she had to- not because she wanted to. And that did not sit well with him at all. Quickly turning the tables, he shoving the blond woman off him pinning her arms down, not quite laying on her but close to it. "Stop Selene."

"Why?" Selene shot back, as Balthier met her furious gaze. "It's what you want isn't it?"

Balthier shook his head. "No Little Moon Thief, it's not. But I think you know that."

Selene scoffed again, turning her head. "Let me go." To her surprise he did as he sat back and watched her. "Why not?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

Balthier reached out and cupped her cheek. "Because I have never and will never take any partner who is not 100% willing and consenting. And I neither give or take payment of this sort for any reason."

Selene almost called him on that ego of his but his eyes weren't nearly as amused as his lips made it seem. She let his fingers tangle in her hair and pull her to recline beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "We are going to talk about this Selene. We have played this game too long and I think after tonight we can both agree...the rules have changed. Trust me a bit."

"I can't."

"You can, you just refuse."

"You can't help anyway." Ah so she was in some kind of trouble. He'd had his suspicions.

"So sure of that?"

"You're a Pirate."

"Pot calling kettle black there my dear Moon Thief."

Selene was silent again, obviously torn between trusting him and not. Though she didn't make a move to put distance between them so that they were making progress. She sighed "You can't help, they are my duty and my curse. Things I can not share."

"And these?" he asked tracing one of the symbols down by her hip.

"More of the puzzle."

"What are they?"

"Which?"

"Both."

"They are a map and a key. Though I am not sure which is which. Protecting and keeping them has been passed down through the centuries from Mother to Daughter."

"A map and key to what?" Balthier said pulling her back down and tucking her against his side.

"Something terrible." Selene said softly. "Something that's lost and best not be found... by anyone. Though there are those within my family who disagree with me." Selene shifted putting an arm around him. She stayed silent again for so long afterward that Balthier had thought she wasn't going to continue. "I was never meant to be the Keeper."

"Mmmmm?" She was actually talking and Balthier worried any more verbal answers would cause her to stop.

"I had an older sister, it was her place to be Keeper. Not mine, I never even knew anything about it aside from there were things she kept from me... no matter how close we were. I was 8 when she died, that night I was dragged from my bed by my mother and grandmother and strapped to the alter in our family temple. I don't really remember much after my grandmother started cutting. I woke up 4 days later with the locket around my neck and healing scars. My mother told me of my sisters duty that had now become mine then left me to find my way with it." Her tone was dark with loathing.

"Why not just destroy it if it's so horrible a thing?"

"Don't you think I tried? Time and time again I tried to the point I thought I would go mad... always it came back. Even when I tried to just toss it away." She looked up at him. "Which is why it's curious that it has stayed here as long as it has."

"If you wanted it gone so badly why try to get it back at all?"

"The War. The Emperor of Rozarria chose to believe the rumours in the family and would have used the secret it keeps for his own gain."

"So you ran?"

"I refused to be a pawn for anyone...even family."

"Then why Dalmasca?"

"Well I could hardly risk Archadia now could I? Even without the map and key a place like that, the nest of the movement to eradicate my kind so may years ago, would be a very uncomfortable place for a Sorceress. Besides, all that aside, Archadia has recently begun investigating into the rumours as well. I suspect the spies they have in Rozarria have been... informative... about the Emperor's movements in regards to this matter. Then there is the whole magicite and nethicite thing."

"As one of the few Naturals, possibly the only one left. You'd have been found out eventually and captured for 'research'." Balthier filled in, a cold pit settling in his stomach. Would Cid really use Draklor to go that far? He feared they would. "So you chose to be the needle in the haystack."

"Exactly. The best place to hide is in plain sight in the last place anyone would think to look. The only place safe enough, to some extent, should what I am be found out."

Balthier had to admit that was a much deeper story then he'd thought she'd come out with. This shone an all new light on his Moon Thief and he was impressed at the visage. As he held her part of him wanted to help her but he knew he could not give back the locket. Things were changing and he knew that with these changes things were only going to get more dangerous for the girl, especially if she had the locket in her possession. He kissed the top of her head. "Morning is still some time off." He said, shifting them to lay down. "Come here." he pulled her closer.

Selene knew she shouldn't trust this man, as an Archadian and a Pirate. That she should not have told him so much. For tonight however she threw caution to the winds and lay with him, sharing in the comfort of intimate caresses and kisses. Morning be damned.


	9. Spark

My sister challenged me with this one. She told me to do something funny and cute. Two things I don't think I'm good at. But I'm proud of how it turned out regardless LOL

Spark:

Selene watched as the tall and lean form of the Sky Pirate twisted and turned into the console space he was working on. It was rare to see Balthier in anything but his best, so she was rather enjoying the mussed up version of the Pirate. Dressed in a simple,old and stained work shirt, sleeves rolled up covered in oil and grime. It was a vastly different and amusing picture of the one he usually portrayed. Smiling Selene leaned forward to enjoy the view, putting her chin in her hand as she propped her elbow on her crossed knees. She could have fun with this.

Balthier let out a curse as he pulled on the metal. Trying to will it to budge and trying to remind himself why he put this particular panel back in after the last time he had to pull this console apart. Finally it budged a bit and Balthier jumped at a sudden shock tingled his fingers. He pulled out of the console, looking up at it...nope..still powered down. Heh... static. He went back into it, trying to work but the few other sparks that happened where halting his progress. Leaning back Balthier looked at is fingers rubbing them. Well that was odd...

Selene couldn't stop the giggle that escaped after several minutes of playing with his head. The spell was simple and weak, it wouldn't do any lasting damage. The proved her mistake as Balthier moved a lot faster then she give him credit for.

At the sound of laughter Balthier moved, twisting his body to quickly capture the little troublemaker pulling her down from her perch and against him. Keeping her feet from touching the floor. "Hello Moon Thief."

"Sky Pirate." Selene said still unable to hid her amusement. "Is something the matter?"

"Besides the fact I'm trying to work here and you're causing trouble?"

"Me?"

"Yes you." The glare in the green eyes lacked any serious heat which made her grin down at the man holding her up.

"Maybe a bit." She admitted

"Then I guess I shall have to punish you."

"Punish me?" Selene asked as he slid her down to her feet, but didn't let her go.

Balthier smirked but said nothing before his fingers attacked.

Fran shook her head as she passed the bay doors, peals of laughter coming through them. Children... she tsk'd, almost smiling herself at the sound from within. So silly sometimes...

She continued walking.


	10. Ribbon

OCC: Brought on my a prompt of a friend.

Selene woke head aching. She quickly realized two things, one she was in a bed...two she was tied to it. She pulled at the deceptively strong ribbons holding her wrists above her head. Selene cursed pulling harder.

"I don't recommend that." Balthier said from the end of the bed leaning against the foot board. "That's Arcadian Spider Silk. The more you struggle the tighter it's going to get."

"What's your game now Pirate?" Selene glared. He smirked and pulled her locket from his back pocket.

"This. I want you to tell me about it."

"No."

Balthier moved to sit beside her. "I don't think you realize the position you're in Moon Thief."

Selene rolled her eyes at him. "Enough games Balthier. Let me go."

"I had hoped you'd be a bit more co-operative given your situations."Balthier sighed as he put his hands on either side of her both. "But no matter" He leaned over her. Touching their noses together "I know a way to make you talk."

"Try your worst" Selene challenged curling her lip. Telling herself he did not intimidate her.


End file.
